


A Lighter and a Flashlight

by commander_0f_great_power



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, They deserved better, i just want them to find happiness, them Nomes tho, this game is very spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_0f_great_power/pseuds/commander_0f_great_power
Summary: Seven and Six are best friends.  They always have been, and they always will be.  After things get out of hand with the Lady and Seven 's days are numbered, they finally get around to escaping.  What can possibly go wrong?  What secrets does the Maw hide?Slow paced and really fluffy.Updates as often as physically possible, but I'm not great about that.





	1. A Girl in a Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is posted on Wattpad, these are the just the first few chapters.
> 
> (Sorry that you might have to make an account)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven goes on an adventure and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is posted on my Wattpad account, these are just the first few chapters.
> 
> If you are interested in reading the whole story, visit here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/151289186-a-lighter-and-a-flashlight

It all started when the Janitor brought in a Suitcase. 

It was plain, boring, and when Seven got close, it moved. 

Being a curious boy of seven years, he was instantly intrigued.

He was short, compared to the other kids, hell, even the furnature, but this could not deter the young boy from his new goal. He snuck behind the blind Janitor, silent and stealthily, as the lanky armed man carried the suitcase out of the nursery and out into the maw.

Seven crept along the floor for what felt like hours, strangely persistent for a boy his age. It was like a mysterious force kept pushing him to follow. Seven followed him down one last corridor before stopping. The Janitor was scaling down a shaft.

Seven looked down from the edge. He watched carefully as the Janitor gently placed the suitcase down. Seven then felt his heart stop - the Janitor began to climb up again! Seven ran back a little ways, hiding underneath a decorative table.

The Janitor pulled himself over the edge and began to walk down the hallway, muttering to himself. As he passed Seven, some words were heard by his perceptive ears,

"Strange request from the lady, sending me to pick up trash. I wonder what was in that suitcase... I hope she won't notice I didn't throw it into the ocean..."

You're a janitor, it's your job to clean up!

Seven waited until he could no longer hear the shuffling steps of the Janitor. Then he excitedly ran back to the edge, looking over.

This is where many would give up. Seven, however did not. Some define heroes as those who stand up in the face of adversity.

Seven was Six's hero that day. He would be her hero for the rest of their lives, though neither were aware of that at this point.

Seven then saw something in his peripheral vision. Turning his head he saw a pipe. Perfect.

Seven was never the most social creature, in fact, Six was his first friend. When other kids socialized in the nursery, Seven read. He was a great reader, highly intellectual, he would've had a great future ahead of him if he wasn't in the maw. But that's not the point.

The point was, he had read stories about how firefighters slide down poles. He had always wanted to, and now was his chance. He grabbed the pole and slid.

The landing, needless to say, was less than graceful, but it was adequate. Now to open the suitcase...

Six's POV

The last thing I remembered was Mama singing me to sleep. Now, I am cold and alone in the dark. I went to bring my hand up to rub my eyes when I realized I couldn't. I panicked, I'm the dark and I can't move.

Am I being kidnapped?! It's just like that book Mama gave me once. This was better just to read about, I don't want to leave Mama. There are still so many things I want to do, I haven't even read all day the books in Mama's library yet!

I can feel myself being moved around. What's going on?!

I can hear faint mumbling, in fact, the voice sounds familiar - Mr. Janitor?

That's right! It sounds exactly like him. I should know because he always watches me when his kids are sleeping and Mama's busy. He always complains in the same tone.

I can't make out his words, but I'm guessing that he's frustrated.

I can feel myself being moved around roughly, but I don't understand how or why. I can hear a door opening, and - the voices of children? Maybe I'm in the maw's nursery... Maybe someone can help me!

I squirm and struggle, but I can't make any progress, heck, I don't know where I am still. Wait, I am beginning to rock my container!

Then my rocking is suddenly stopped and I'm moving again, back out the door, far from anything familiar.

Down corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway. Even though I've grown up here I'm hopelessly lost...

Wait, now I'm going down. Annnnnnnnnd stop - now I think I'm on the ground.

It's silent, and I'm back to being scared. No one is here, no one is letting me out. I'm all alone...

I feel... tears... weaving warm streaks down my cheeks from the corner of my eyes. I let myself fall into sorrow, silently sobbing.

I choked out a few more sobs before I heard sliding.

BAM!!!

Something fell on the ground near me. Something I can't see.

Seven's POV

I got up cautiously from where I had fallen, rubbing my sore butt.

"Ouch"

Wait - I think I hear something.

Is it coming from the suitcase? It almost sounds like... crying..?

I walk over to the large brown suitcase I had felt so driven to pursue.

"Hello?" I asked, " Someone in there? "

The noises quieted down, but there was no response.

"I'm opening it up," I pulled the zipper, taking care not to get it caught. I then slowly lifted up the top - it was heavy because it was so large - well, because I was so small. I pushed it all the way back so the front leaned against the wall, and wouldn't fall back down.

I stared in amazement. Inside the suitcase was a girl. At least I think it's a girl. They are wearing a oversized yellow raincoat, it goes down last their knees. I couldn't see their face because it was obscured by a huge hood.

From the look of what I could see - their mouth, they were scared. Lip quivering ever so slightly, some hair plastered to their face with tears. That explains the crying...

I had been staring for a moment, and I instantly realized that this was probably freaking them out, "Hey there, I'm Seven, don't worry, I-I won't hurt you"

I silently cursed my stutter as I held out a hand for them to take. The stutter made me sound nervous, and this kid looked shaken already.

The kid in yellow tentatively took my hand and I carefully helped them out. I tried to give them a reassuring smile, "See? I won't hurt you, you can trust me," I crossed my heart, "I promise."

The yellow hooded child cocked their head to the side in question, giving a better look at their face. Feminine, with dark silky bangs down to her cheeks, covering her eyes. Well, one eye, with her head at an angle, her dark hair parted to reveal a rich hazel eye. I could see the different paths tears had taken on her face, the trails gently glistened in the low light of the room. She was shorter than me by a few inches, making me feel tall - for once.

"Thanks for letting me out." Her voice was small, weak - as if she hadn't spoke in a while. It confirmed my suspicions of her gender, definitely feminine, "Do you know where we are?"

" Uh, " I paused - I had no idea, I had never been here, "I'm sorry, I only followed the Janitor here, I don't have a clue where we are..."

" Oh. " the girl sighed, lips forming a pout, "Well... thanks again for following him, I'd still be stuck if it wasn't for you."

" No problem, " I tried to urge her to smile, she looked so sad, "Soooo... uh..." Come on Seven, think of a joke!

The yellow clad girl giggled, I probably looked like an idiot, just saying incoherent phrases. I tried to articulate something - anything to say.

Still speechless.

I ended up laughing too. Soon our laughing filled the empty room, echoing upwards slightly.

The girl was trying to stifle her giggles with the back of her hand, to no avail. Her giggle was cute, and when she moved her hand away, I noticed her smile was pretty too.

When we finally quieted down I put out my hand, "Seven."

She giggled again, "I already know that silly," she took my hand, "my name's Six."

We shook normally for a while, but when I went to retract my hand she went crazy; moving my whole arm up and down forcefully.

We broke into a fit of giggles once again; I felt strangely happy when I looked at her pretty smile.

I don't think I've laughed like this in a long time, never felt this good either.

It made me want to make her smile again and again, no matter what the cost.

Word count: 1515


	2. Smuggling Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven brings his new friend a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((These are just the first few chapters of the story for you to get an idea of whether you want to read the whole story on wattpad))
> 
> If interested visit here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/151289186-a-lighter-and-a-flashlight

Seven's POV

It all started when Six's tummy rumbled.

We had only known each other for ten minutes, but I felt responsible for helping her. 

GGGGRRRRRROOOOWWWWWLLLLL....

She had blushed in embarrassment, the lovely crimson color lighting up her pale face. It was almost as if someone had taken a brush and made strokes of red across her cheeks.

We both ended up laughing at the loud growling, leaving us both red in the face.

She smiled her pretty smile, and that's when I knew that I was going to do anything to protect my first and only friend. Well, at least I think we are friends...

I'll have to ask her when I get back.

Anyway, I had said something awesome and heroic like, "I'll get you some food!" and then flew off into the night. Well - that last part wasn't true, but - you get the picture.

I had looked around the room for an exit, until I heard something - the Janitor's bell! He always rings it to signal the kids to clean up the nursery before lunch!

This meant two things - I was close to the nursery and in time for lunch. I followed the sound to its source - it had been echoing through a vent!

I turned back to Six, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, clutching her stomach. She must've been hungrier than she let on. She was doing her cute little curious-head-tilt thing, and when she noticed me looking back she gave me a brave smile.

I ran back to her and have her a hug, " Don't worry, I'll be right back with some food... "

After a while she tentatively returned the hug, "Promise?"

I pulled back to look her in the eyes - well, bangs. I let out a dry chuckle, "I promise."

I walked back to the opening of the vent, then turned to give Six one last wave. I then crawled into the darkness of the vent, following the sound of the Janitor and his bell.

This is how I got to where I am now, just out of a vent conveniently placed above the dresser the nursery. Just in time for my name to be called.

"Seven?"

" Here! " I said in my loudest voice, to cover up the creaking of the dresser as I scaled down. Luckily my name is the last so no one else saw me climb down. They might tattle if they did.

"Hurry it up Seven." The Janitor gently pushed me from behind to join the others. I think I read about something similar to how he cares for us.

Wait! He's herding us like sheep! That's the analogy I was trying to make! At least how they say you herd sheep. Which book was that from? Maybe the ebony one? Wait! Maybe Six likes books too! I could bring her one!

"Hurry up there.." I felt the Janitor's arm against my back and sped up. When he corrals us like this I like to be in the front, I guess I must've stopped when I thought about Six - a-and herding sheep of course!

Wait... If I'm going into the cafeteria, then how am I going to get back to the vent? After this its naptime... Maybe when everyone is sleeping I can sneak into the playroom through that opening in the bedroom... I don't want to keep Six waiting though, she looked real hungry when I left... I'll just have to risk going now.

I sat down with my food ration. Half a loaf of bread, a sausage, and a small block of cheese. Personally, I had never been able to eat a whole ration by myself, and since lunch was an hour long, I'd pawn off my food to the hungrier kids and the Janitor let me go to bed early.

I ate half of everything, then I shoved the rest in my pockets and walked to the Janitor.

"Want to go in?" It wasn't really a question between us, he was so used to our schedule. He opened the cafeteria door and I headed to the nursery, walking into the open bedroom door. When I was only two strides in I tripped over something sleek and cylindrical. I fell, face-first onto the cold splintery wood floors. I got up and brushed myself off before picking up the foreign object.

I turned it around in my hands before bringing it up to my face. I looked at it, but in the darkness of the bedroom I couldn't tell what it was. Wait! My fingers found a ridge on the side annnnnd...

Click!

I was blinded by a bright light suddenly shining in my eyes. I almost dropped the troublesome flashlight.

Well... It may have tried to kill me, but it'll be useful in the vent...

I climbed on the bed closest to the bedroom dresser. I don't know why there is a dresser in the nursery, or even the maw, I've never seen anyone change clothes. All children were stuck in the clothes they were taken in. I was one of the lucky kids who was wearing something I oversized when I was taken, so I hadn't outgrown my jacket yet, unlike many others. 

Six and I probably have a few more years before our clothes will get too small for us...

I began to scale the dresser. I probably had around forty-five minutes before the Janitor brought in the rest of the kids. Plenty of time to visit Six...

Six's POV

After Seven left Six's smile faded. She began to grab at her stomach as it growled again and again, filling the once silent room. She tried every contortion possible, but no position could possibly lessen the pain in her stomach.

"Please hurry Seven..."

Six hobbled over to the suitcase and laid down, it was softer than the ground, but not by much. She rolled on her side before being met with more pain. Six shot up and picked up the hard object that had likely bruised her side, a lighter.

Six however had no idea what this was. Curiosity momentarily distracting her from pain, she studied the rectangular box. It was silver in color and when Six ran her fingers along its smooth, shiny surface, she found an crack. When she fiddled with it, it surprised her by opening.

Six ran her finger along the newly exposed suface.

Six lit the lighter. 

Turned the flame off. 

Lit it up again.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Six was amazed by the light given off by the small dancing flame. How she could summon its light at her will. How it would flicker and move side to side with the strange breezes.

It's little lick of fire gave off a hypnotic warm glow. One that could captivate her, and entertain her for hours.

It was only when a cold white light shot out the vent that Six looked away from her flame. She was instantly reminded of her hunger by a loud growl and a large pain in her abdomen.

"Seven?" Her voice was weak, weary, and scariest of all, almost delirious. She shivered at how bad she sounded.

" Six? D-don't worry Six I-I'll be right there! "

Kinda Seven's POV

Seven rushed through the last of the vent, his quick yet heavy steps echoing loudly in the tunnel shape provided by the vent. It was hard to run while crouched down in the small confines of the vent. The end result of his rushing was his body being bumped from all sides - sometimes hard enough to leave a bruise. After thirty seconds of struggle he made it out to the other side.

Seven turned off his flashlight, not wanting it's harsh beam to hurt his beloved friend.

"Six?!" Seven looked around urgently.

"O-over h-here..." Seven could hear Six groan as her stomach growled painfully. Seven turned the corner and stopped in his tracks.

Six - his Six - was in pain. She was clutching at her raincoat almost violently. Her pale skin was dark compared to her knuckles - white, from grabbing so fiercely at the yellow material. White shorts peeked out from underneath her jacket as much of the excess material had been hugged to Six's core. Her lighter lay beside her, forgotten because of her sudden pain.

Seven got out of his shocked trance and dig around in his pocket for the food he brought. He brought it all out, trying not to crush it as he ran the last few steps to offer it to Six. In the rush his flashlight dropped to the ground.

"S-Six! I-I'm here! P-please eat this!" Seven brought the food up to Six's face. In a flash it was all gone. Six ate ravenously, like she hadn't eaten in days, which was partially true:, though neither knew this at the time.

"T-thanks Seven," Six offered a weak smile, tilting her head in an adorable fashion. 

" O-of course, sorry I took so long," Seven took a deep breath to calm himself, she was going to be ok. This was a happy moment, no scared stuttering allowed, "Is that g-going to be enough?"

" Yeah, that was plenty. " Six gave him another smile. It melted his heart, and he smiled too. This did not, however, stop his next scared, possessive and overbearing rant,

"Y-yeah b-but I mean, y-you ate that so quick and-"

"I was just really hungry silly,"

" -I promise its not a burden at all-"

"Seven I'm fin-"

"I could go get more food-"

"Seven please I'm really ok and-"

"You n-just l-look so hungry and-"

"Seven -"

" and I "

"Seven-" Six burst into giggles, "I am fine. I promise you." She sat up and patted the space next to her, " come here. " she opened her arms and as he sat down she captured him in a hug.

Seven hugged back and Six began to rock him gently. It had its intending soothing effect, and Seven was once again calm.

"Sorry for making a big deal..." Seven could feel his face burning with shame.

"Its fine, it's nice to know you care." She soothingly rubbed his back. Seven however wasn't quite ready to give in.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna bring you three-fourths"

"One-fourth."

" Two-thirds."

"One-third."

"Half, and that's final." Six sighed at the compromise,

" Fine, but if you purposefully give me more than half you won't be my best friend any more. "

They shook hands to make it official. Then Six shook Seven's entire arm, just like last time.

Its one of the many quirks Seven loves about his best friend.

This then became their normal, Seven would bring Six exactly half of his food rations, and they would hang out in her room until Seven absolutely had to leave. It is true what they say, food is better shared.

Suddenly, Seven came to a realization, "Wait - I'm your best friend?"

Six playfully rolled her eyes, " Well, yeah - am I not yours?! " at the end her voice betrayed her worry,

"Of course you're my best friend!" Seven was elated, his question had a very satisfying answer. Not just friends, best friends.

"Good" Six was pretty happy with her response too.

Good save Seven. 

Word count: 2004


	3. Birthday Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven becomes a year older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the full story, visit here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/151289186-a-lighter-and-a-flashlight

Someone Watching Six's POV

Six and Seven had been best friends for months now, and because of this they knew everything about each other. Or, at least that is what they thought. That is why it was a surprise when Six figured out something new about her best friend.

His birthday.

He had gotten extra food for all three meals that day. And though she didn't know or approve, she had gotten all the extras.

"To be honest" he had said after she had eaten her 'secretly more than half' of his breakfast, "I didn't know until this morning. The Janitor is the only one who knows what day it is, so when I told him my birthday, he said 'wow that's today!' and I said 'cool'..."

Six giggled at the memory, remembering the voices he did for him and the Janitor. How he had exaggerated the rest of the story just to make her laugh. She smiled at her recalling of how he used his hands as puppets for who was talking; and how he kept mixing them up.

He cared for her, and he was always there to keep her company. To make her smile, laugh. She didn't deserve him, his kindness, and yet he kept coming back. She always made sure to show her gratitude for his actions.

"Why are you helping me?" 

"Friends help friends" was all he would ever respond with.

He was truly her best friend.

Six sighed and closed the book she was reading. Well, more like half reading. This was the new one he had brought to her this morning. She had just finished her last book the night before, he had already brought her a new one. Even though it was his birthday he was still treating her like it was her's. She clutched her new book to her chest and smiled, thinking of how Seven had enthusiastically recommended for her to read it. He had talked all about how much he had liked the main characters.

"They remind me of us, the maw too."

She released the book and let fall into her lap. This always happened, she would try to read, but end up thinking about Seven, figures it would happen again. This usually happened after breakfast, she was used to it.

Whenever he came to deliver breakfast, it was sad, always such a short visit. Unlike the other meals, breakfast was only 30 minutes, meaning the visit was usually only 10 minutes. It was long enough to enjoy each other's company, but it always left her wanting to see him again, wanting more. Sometimes she might even sleep through the breakfast visit and entirely miss him.

This usually happened if he risked a night visit. They would stay up super late, making her sleep in. It was a vicious cycle.

She would just have to eat the food he left her and then miss him twice as much until lunch.

She sighed, when he wasn't around she had plenty of time to be introspective; this of course leads to her getting sad and lonely. If she cried, Seven would be able to tell, and he'd blame himself.

I need to stop being so depressive... At this point it would be better to give in to thinking about Seven. At least that'll make me happy.

She sighed and placed the book down on her bed-suitcase hybrid. Grabbing her lighter from her pocket, Six lit it. The warm glow of the tiny flame lighting up her face, warming her cheeks.

Her face broke into a smile, she knew what she could do for Sevens birthday!

She rummaged through her suitcase until she found what she was looking for: a slightly smashed box of crayons. Taking out a few colors, she went to work on a few pieces of paper Seven had brought her last week.

She folded her paper in half, coloring lots of blue flowers and hearts. Then on the inside, she wrote her letter...

Dear Seven,

Thank you for being my best friend. You always try really hard to make sure that I'm happy and that means a lot to me.

You have shown me what friendship is, and your company has made me happier in the past few months than I have ever been before in my life. 

You are the greatest friend I could've ever asked for.

Thank you for everything you've done for me,

Lots of Love,

Six

She then continued to color on the front of her card. Once she was satisfied that it was worthy of her best-est friend she stopped, she heard something in the vent.

Seven's POV

Lunch had just started. Seven sat down at his table in the corner, per usual. Along with the typical rations, he was given another half loaf of bread and extra cheese. Seven was glad they skipped on the sausage, those things tasted weird.

Wolfing down his half of the food, Seven then snuck past the Janitor and into the playroom. He had begun to make the Janitor believe that he went with the other kids to play for the rest of lunch. 

None of the kids ever noticed he was missing. They didn't care like Six did.

Seven made his way through the vents. Left, left, right, straight. He had the way to Six's room memorized. When he walked in he took the food out of his pockets, to be met with hurried rustling.

"Six?"

"Y-yeah?!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah y-yeah..."

Seven turned the corner to see Six sitting uncomfortably on her suitcase. The fabric and other materials in the suitcase looked recently disturbed, as if she had been digging in it. He smiled at her and lifted up the food in his arms, as if to remind her it was there. She visibly calmed and scooted over to make room for him. 

That was until she shot over to the other side, as if deciding she would rather sit on that side. He gave her a curious look, and she got even more flustered. 

"I-its nothing!" It was clearly something, but Seven didn't push it. She could tell him when she was ready. 

"Here," He handed her the food, and she ate slowly. She was definitely worried, she never ate slow, "Hey - look... Six, if somethings wrong - you can tell me. Its ok."

Six turned to look at him, "I really can't hide anything from you can I," she laughed dryly, and pulled up the fabric on her side of the suitcase. She pulled out a blue piece of paper, "For your birthday..." She handed it to me.

"Thanks Six," Seven could still feel the rough wax of the crayons she used, how it made the paper slick and hard, giving the paper texture against his fingers, "I can open it right?"

Six sighed, rolling her eyes at him, "Why would I give it to you if you couldn't silly?"

Seven immediately felt foolish and went to open the card. He read silently, which he figured was ok, since she already knew what it said. She still read from over his shoulder.

He could hear Six hold in her breath as he closed the card, "What do you think?" 

Seven smiled at her, turning to face her. She barely realized what was happening, and before she knew it Seven had wrapped her up in a tight hug, "You did like it right? This is a yes?"

"Yes," Seven hugged her tighter, if that was even possible, resting his chin on her shoulder, "It means a lot to me me that you said those things. It makes me glad you're my best friend," Six wrapped her arms around him, returning Seven's embrace, "Later I'm going to tease you about all the mushy junk you said in there."

Six pushed him away, crossing her arms, "So not fair!" She pouted at Seven, "I do something nice for you, and all you do is rub my face in it!" 

" Come on! I think that would be the perfect gift..." Seven wiggled his eyebrows up and down playfully, "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Six sighed, before letting out a reluctant, "I guess..." Seven swept her up into another hug.

"I promise you won't regret this! Well, its kinda the point that you will but... y'know..."

Six sighed again, "I already do." she placed her chin on his shoulder, lazily wrapping her arms around him to return Seven's second hug of the day, "This is so unfair."

"No its not."

"Is too."

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not times infinity."

"I'd better get a good birthday present from you if you get to keep that letter."

Seven pulled back, holding Six by her shoulders, "Lets make a compromise!"

He stood up and began looking around the room, before running to a corner, finding what he needed.

"Seven? What are you-"

"You'll see," He turned around and rushed back to the suitcase. He pinned the letter onto the vertical part of the suitcase, "There, now we can both remember what you said."

"Wow, I would've never thought of that!"

"Now I can make fun of you, but only when I'm in this room."

"But this is the only place we are ever together-" Seven placed a finger on her lips, and shook his head.

"Don't explain the logic, that ruins my trick."

Six pouted against his finger. Her lip pushing out against it. Seven retracted his finger, his stomach feeling weirdly fluttery.

Maybe its because I'm eight now...

Oh how he was wrong.

"Look, if you tell me when your birthday is, I'll make you a sappy card too."

"Really?!" Six's face lit up with joy, "Sign me up!"

Seven instantly knew he was going to regret this.

Two months and eight days later was Six's seventh birthday. From that day forward, there was always two birthday cards pinned to the lid of Six's suitcase.

Word Count: 1723


	4. Little Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Six has a terrible night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full story is posted on Wattpad, to read, visit here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/151289186-a-lighter-and-a-flashlight

Six's POV

It was dark and I was alone. All alone... very - very alone...

I called out, "Hello?"

All I hear was the echo of my own voice. This was all very unnerving. I looked around again.

A light!

I ran to it, and saw a cake, a cake with candles, seven to be exact. My seventh birthday had been five days ago, why was I seeing this now?

"Hello Six dear..."

That voice! C-could it be?

"Mama?" I looked behind me, where the voice had been. No one.

"Sorry I was so late with the celebration," I turned to face the cake again, and there she was, on the other side, "I didn't realize you would last so long..."

What did that mean?

"Mama?"

"Happy seventh birthday my dear..." I ran around the cake to her, giving her a hug, "I love you... and... I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"Mama? Please..." I hugged at her kimono, "Tell me what you mean..."

"Six my love, my time here is limited," I felt her arms wrap around me, "There is a great darkness, a curse, that lies upon this vessel. It is all because of my vanity," she looked away, ashamed, "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you."

My hands grabbed at the soft silk of her kimono, I buried my face in the material, and began to stain it with my tears, "I will always love you Mama, I-I forgive you, for whatever you've done."

"Thank you my sweet, your forgiveness is all I could ever ask for," She began to dissolve, her clothes, her form, fading into the darkness around us, "I am glad you are still in the land of the living my dear, just know that I would never willingly get rid of you..."

I paused in my sobbing, looking up at her, "Y-you, you sent me away? I-in that suitcase?"

"Yes, and I am sorry. My vanity - my darkness - it controls me, I tried to fight, to protect you, but I fear my corruption will still find you." I stayed silent now, processing this, listening for more, "Six, do you still forgive me?"

I felt my tears resume, leaving hot, searing streaks down my cheeks, "Of course Mama... I understand. I forgive you."

She smiled down at me, her face beautiful and radiant as ever; her hazel eyes inviting and warm, "I am almost gone, and my form is fading, I fear I cannot protect you from the next nightmare. I shall see you again sometime, in another dream, when I have enough power to reach you again. We can talk again then"

"I promise I will wait for you Mama"

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Stay safe little one," she straightened, her form almost one with the darkness surrounding us, "Please know that I mean you no harm, and that I will try to fight for control, please, know I am sorry if I hurt you..."

And with that, she dissolved entirely. She was gone.

"I know Mama."

Turning to the birthday cake I smiled. The yellow icing was beginning to melt where the candles were placed.

I blew out the candles, leaving me stranded, and alone in the dark.

)%(%)%(%)%(

When turned, I saw another light, a cold, bright, familiar, beam of light.

"Seven?!"

He turned to look at me, and when the light hit me, he responded, "Six!"

He began to approach me, his silhouette behind the flashlight barely noticeable.

That's when I saw it behind him, the long armed shape of the Janitor, "Seven! Behind you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seven's scream pierced the air, shrill and unnatural.

" SEVEN!"

I watched, paralyzed by fear, as Seven's flashlight dropped to the ground, it rolled on it's side...

Conveniently landing it's beam on the struggle between Seven and the Janitor. Seven was high up off the ground, kicking and screaming in the Janitor's chokehold, "SEVEN!"

Why can't I move?!

"NO!"

I watched helplessly as Seven stopped moving, and the Janitor dropped him to the ground, where he lay motionless. The Janitor faded. I felt strength surge into my limbs, I could move!

I ran to his side, "Seven?" My voice was hoarse, barely a whisper.

No response.

I sat next to his body, broken. It wasn't until later I realized I was crying.

This isn't real!

But then why does it feel so painful?

I took a few choppy breaths and shuddered, trying to calm down. I wiped away my tears and stood up, looking down at dream-Seven, "I'm sorry for not helping you, but... at least you're not real,"

I sighed, why did this still feel so painful?!

I tried to smile down at the dream corpse, but all I could feel was regret.

He isn't the real Seven, move on!

"I love you, and when I wake up, I'll see you again."

I bent down and kissed his forehead, still a little warm.

I took one last look, and then picked up his flashlight. I began to forage my own path into the darkness.

)%(%)%(%)%(

I wandered around in the darkness for a long time. I didn't know where to go or what do. I didn't know what I'm looking for, but I felt like it's ahead of me. So I just kept walking.

I felt scared now, as if someone might catch me, so I turned off Seven's flashlight, stashing it in my pocket.

Perfect timing, "hmmmmmm-hmmmmmmm"

That sounds like Mama's humming...

"hmmmmm-hmmmmm"

I felt scared, and I chose to crouch down. I was getting an ominous vibe from her voice.

I could see her now, under a spotlight, sitting at a vanity with a broken mirror, brushing her hair.

I can't go any further, she'll definitely see me!

I tried to turn around, but I couldn't.

"hmmmmm-hmmmmm"

It was like her voice was drawing me in, I wanted - no - needed to get closer.

This is going to end badly

Then why am I doing this?

I was behind her now, hopefully she wouldn't see me in her reflection.

"hmmmmm-hmmmmm"

It was almost hypnotic.

"hmmmmm-hmmmmm"

I needed to get closer.

"hmmmmm-hmmmmm"

Just a few more steps-

"hmmmmm-hmmmmm"

I tripped, plain and simple, and yet everything seemed to happen slowly.

I leaned too far forward too fast.

I tried to bring my other foot out to catch me, only for it to get caught.

I fell, desperately trying anything to catch myself.

I fell with a 'thud' on the floor board, causing it to squeak too.

I landed, sprawled out on the wood floor, with a few new dream-splinters, I looked up nervously.

Staring down at me was Mama, but it wasn't her. Her warm hazel eyes, her pretty face, was hidden behind a mask. A plain, emotionless, stoic, yet regal, mask. A mask I had never seen before. I swallowed thickly, opting to stay silent.

" You should've died" her voice was cold, distant - this wasn't my Mother.

She's being possessed, this isn't her talking.

But then why does it hurt so much?

I said nothing, seeing if she'd continue.

"Your life is complicating my plans," I felt as though the mask was giving me a glare, "you are still present on my ship."

Why did that matter?

"You are inconveniencing me," she rolled her wrist, and the air - the darkness! - closed in around me, lifting me up into the air, " and for that, I will make sure you suffer a fate worse than death. you will regret messing with my plans, your little friend too."

Seven!

My face must've betrayed my worry.

She smirked, well, as much as a person in a mask can. It was if the mask had become a little more sinister, to flout it's victory. She clenched her hand into a fist, and the darkness began to squish me. It was crushing me - I could hardly breathe!

"Whoever is helping you will be caught, and when they are, they will suffer."

I gulped down the bile in my throat, the Janitor killing Seven may have been just a nightmare, but she could make it real.

My mother, she had reached out to me, she loves me! She promised to fight. She wouldn't let this happen!

As if on que, my mother - well my dark mother - hunched over in pain. The mask on her face, flickering between existence and, Mama's face.

The darkness around me released it's death-grip on me and I fell to the floor. I looked over at my her, Mama smiled back at me, and though the mask was gone, she was still hunched over, eyes wrinkling at the corners with pain, "Run my child, and be safe."

I smiled back, fresh tears in my eyes, "Thank you, for everything."

I turned and ran into the darkness.

)%(%)%(%)%(

All the time I ran I thought about my mother, well, her evil counterpart thing.

That evil masked lady didn't deserve to be called my mom; she didn't even deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence.

I'll just give Evil Mother a different name! How about...

The Lady

I smiled to myself, I liked the name.

I slowed down to a walk and turned around, the spotlight with the vanity was nowhere to be seen.

I let out a sigh of relief. I stopped and wiped at the dried tears in my face. I felt for the pocket with Seven's flashlight, but it wasn't in there!

I patted down my other pocket, not there either...

I looked around, a few strides ahead of me was Seven, an alive dream-Seven. He bent down and picked something off the ground, eexamined it, then he turned on his flashlight.

I guess that's where it went...

I smiled, and even though it was only in a dream, seeing Seven instantly improved my mood.

Dream-Seven looked around, pointing his flashlight around. That was, until he stopped, I walked over curiously. His light was trained on an open door, he walked in.

I followed, and stared in amazement at the new room we were in. It was flooded, and different furnishings floated atop the water.

"Six?!" Seven called out. I didn't realize he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Seven, I'm right here!" I giggled at him.

"Six??!" Seven looked around frantically, "Its not funny, p-please come o-out!"

Can he not hear me?

" Six!" His yell echoed in the large room.

He sounded worried, "Seven, Seven! I'm right here!"

" ....Six...... " Seven fell to his knees, shaking violently. He dropped his flashlight. He gently wound his arms around his knees, hugging his legs to his chest, "Six....no.....please..."

I knelt down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, shocked when it went right through him.

Poor Seven...

I wish I could tell him I'm ok

Seven held himself tighter, and I noticed tears forming in his eyes, "Y-you were all I-I had left..."

His voice was weak and hoarse, as if he had been crying before this as well. Hearing him so heart-broken shattered my heart.

"Please, I love you Six, I need you with me..."

Me too.

His blue eyes were so full of sincerity it made me choke on my own breath. To look into his ocean eyes and see pain - it was too much for me.

He broke into sobbing, and I hugged him, even though he wouldn't be able to tell.

This isn't real...

The pain was though.

And it hurt, a lot.

I cried with him, thinking about what would happen if I lost him.

That couldn't happen.

Please

I couldn't bear the thought.

... I love you

I cried with him until I woke up.

...Seven

He was there, he had instantly wrapped me up in a hug.

... I need you

I cried some more after, Seven there the entire time.

... With me

It had been a night full of Little Nightmares.

)%(%)%(%)%(

Word count: 2064


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seven does something that confuses them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full story is posted here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/151289186-a-lighter-and-a-flashlight
> 
> (Sorry but you might need to make an account)
> 
> (Also if you decide to read past this point prepare for some plot advancement in the next chapter)

Seven's POV

I had been coming to deliver breakfast to Six.

I was relatively happy, my mood unaffected by any unfortunate accidents.

Everything was going well for me. It was my lucky day.

The same couldn't be said for Six.

When I got to the last bend in the vent, I heard it - soft sobbing. I picked up my pace, hurtling toward Six in new determination to help her.

I stumbled out of the vent and turned the corner to see Six, laying down - asleep?

I crept quietly over to her side, kneeling down next to the edge of the suitcase.

Is she really asleep?

I waved my hands on front of her face.

No response.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and I tenderly wiped at them, 

Should I wake her up?

There appeared to be more, certainly drier, tear trails on her face. She had been crying before this as well.

The thought of her being sad tugged at my heartstrings. I felt my resolve to let her sleep crumble,

She's sad, I can't leave her like this.

She rolled into her side, facing me now.

"...Seven..."

A fat tear escaped her eye and I gingerly picked it off with my finger. The large round drop sat on my finger, glistening slightly. I wiped it off into my jacket.

I momentarily forgot about waking her up, curiosity getting the better of me.

"...Seven....Seven...no...."

Why is she crying?

I looked down at her face, and she winced, as if in pain, her eyes pushing out two more tears. I watched as they traced the contours of her cheeks.

"...please...I need you..."

Is she having a nightmare? About me?

"Six, don't worry, I'm right here..."

"...Sev-en," She choked on her sobs, "...Seven pl-ease..."

" Shhhhhhhh... " I lightly wiped her salty-wet bangs from her face, "Shhhhhhhh..."

I let my palm rest on her cheek, it was warm. I moved it up now, diligently pressing the back of my hand to her forehead, warm as well.

Could she get sick?!

I looked around the room, bingo! There was a pipe in the corner, the one Six drank from, and that would be perfect for cleaning her up! I smiled at my luck. In a nearby barrel there was a cloth hanging out. Perfect.

"...Seven..." Her crying had calmed down significantly.

"Shhhhhhh..." I lightly pressed my lips to her forehead, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Her breathing evened out, and I sighed in relief.

I picked up the cloth and smelled it, it was strangely clean smelling, considering how long it could've been down here. Deeming it was worthy of my beloved Six, I took it over to the pipe.

I let the clean water soak the fabric of the cloth.

"...Se-Se -ven..." she choked out a few more pitiful sobs.

I took the cloth back to her and knelt down. I tenderly wiped the cool cloth across her pale skin. I made sure to wipe away all the sticky trails her tears had left on her face.

I pressed my hand back on her forehead, then both cheeks. She was still uncomfortably warm, but she was way cooler now.

She shivered, curling her legs up to her stomach, her shorts peeking out from under the yellow of her raincoat.

I gently placed my hand on her knee, pulling back immediately. Her legs were icy!

I frowned, getting up, I took off my jacket, placing it on her legs; that would have to do for now.

I rubbed at my now bare arms, missing my jacket. My t-shirt was leaving my arms cold.

I looked down at her, she was sleeping on some blankets in the suitcase, but I couldn't get those. Frowning, I walked over to one of the barrels. Luck was still on my side, as I found a large, warm, and not-gross blanket.

I went back over to Six, and draped they blanket over her shivering body. I took back my prized jacket, putting it on; using it to warm up my arms.

Why is my jacket so lumpy?

I reached into my pockets pulling out my flashlight and the breakfast I had brought for Six. I placed it down in her suitcase, making sure it was in a place she wouldn't roll on it. I placed my flashlight next to her food too, deciding to entirely empty my pockets.

I looked over at her lovingly, it was getting hard to hide my adoration for her. She always hated when I gave her complements; but how else am I supposed to tell her how great she is?!

Why hasn't she stopped shivering?

I got closer, she was still crying, her sobs shaking her small frame. I felt my heart shatter a little more.

New tears had tumbled their way down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy now, and her lip kept quivering. She was mounting silent words.

I wonder if they're still about me...

The thought saddened me. To knowingly cause her any pain would certainly crush my soul forever.

(Little dramatic there Seven)

I went to renew the washcloth. I watched as the water fell into the cloth, soaking into the material, spreading out, darkening the fabric in it's own little pattern. I wrung this out, the old water, salty and warm, pouring into the grate below the pipe.

The water traveled down through the metal fingers of the grate. I then focused back on the cloth, it was overflowing with water! I squeezed some of it out, I must've been distracted.

I made my way back to Six, her sobbing had gotten stronger, her shoulders shaking with her powerful sobs.

The mouthed words were now articulated,

" ...Seven...........Seven.......Seven...Seven..."

She just mumbled my name, over and over; what was wrong?

"Six...?"

I watched in bewilderment as a puffy eyelid opened, revealing a rich hazel eye.

Her next words were muffled by my shoulder, as I wrapped her up in a tight hug.

She returned the hug in an instant, and I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" 

That was a stupid question! If course she's not alright! She's been crying all night! How could yo-

"I am now."

What?

I started smiling like an idiot, glad she couldn't see.

She was ok.

She was ok!

I had made her ok!

"It was just a few Little Nightmares."

"I'm glad you're ok now."

She shuddered and sniffed. Her breathing was still uneven. She cried, and I felt myself become sad as well.

What in her dreams could've done this to her?

I loosened my grip on her, and we moved to get more comfortable, we were going to be here awhile.

I rubbed circles in her back, and began to rock her side to side. She nestled her face into my shoulder and began to finally settle down.

After a few more minutes she stopped crying.

I rested my chin on her shoulder.

A few minutes after that we stopped hugging.

I helped her wash her face.

A few minutes later, I asked the question that had been bugging me all day.

"Was I, did - did I -"

Six giggled at my incoherent question, "What silly?" She smiled at me, and I instantly felt like the luckiest guy on Earth.

Everything was going my was today.

"W-were you crying about me?" I memorized her smile, her pretty smile, if I messed things up, I might never see it again, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not, you're always super kind!" I felt instantly relieved, and proud that she thought I was kind, "Why would you think that?"

"It's just - when you were crying - you said my name a lot."

" I'm sorry I made you think that, " Her face became flustered, lovely shades of red lighting up her pale skin, "I'm sorry if that made you worry!"

I chuckled, taking in the sight, she was honestly too adorable, "It's fine, I was just going to feel bad if I had hurt you."

She visibly relaxed, tension leaving her shoulders.

"I'm not ready yet, but later, later I'll tell you about the nightmares." She gave me a brave smile, but I could see through her facade, the pain was too fresh. It would hurt her to come out about her experience too soon.

"Take your time," I placed my hand on her shoulder , giving her a reassuring smile, "I don't need to know until you are ready to tell me."

She smiled her pretty smile, letting out a small sigh, "You know me too well."

I brushed her bangs away from her forehead and pressed my lips to the skin that had been hidden.

I heard her breathing hitch.

My lips felt tingly.

My heartbeat quickened.

My stomach fluttered.

I felt dizzy.

It was intoxicating.

And I liked it.

It wasn't like this when she was asleep, why now?

"Eat your breakfast," I pulled back to look at her, " and make sure to feel better, " Her face was a sea of crimson, "because that makes us both feel better."

I took my leave, looking back once to smile at her, and to remember her blush. 

I went into the vent.

"L-later S-Seven!"

I smirked to myself. I would totally have to tease her later about this. I had reduced her to a blushing stuttering mess! Today must be my lucky day.

Why was this so satisfying?

Why had it felt so nice to kiss her?

I brought my fingers up to my lips, trying to remember the feeling.

I felt my stomach flutter.

What is happening to me?!

What is this feeling?

I was going to have to ask someone about this later.

It felt good to know that I had this effect on her.

Why though??

I navigated my way through the vents, back to the playroom.

"SEVEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The Janitor called. 

The other kids were searching around for me. They looked miserable. I would not be on their good sides when I was found.

This was when I knew, my luck had run out.

Word Count: 1767


End file.
